


Sakhi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Through Her Eyes [6]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Mrs Jayasena's POV on Devasena.





	Sakhi

"Patience, child! A flying bird is the final stage of the entire training process," beams the Acharya at the tall, lanky youngster who must be my would-be sister-in-law (going by the proud smile of my fiance). "But since you are making splendid progress, we'll start with a wick from today."

"The Acharya is right, Devasena! When you are learning archery, you need to aim at a banana plant first, then at a reed, then at a wick, and finally at a flying bird," I risk striking up a conversation, only to be greeted by an annoyed scowl.

"Deva, come and greet your would-be sister-in-law," Jaya (I'll definitely continue to use the name at least till we are married!) commands firmly, and the princess reluctantly comes forward, folding her hands into a Namaste.

"Acharya," she spins around saucily. "I think we should go to the forest, because someone needs privacy. And I don't want distractions during my practice sessions."

"You aren't going anywhere," Jaya picks up her bow before she can. "What did Arjuna see when Dronacharya wanted him to shoot into the bird's eye?"

Now THAT isn't an argument Devasena can refute, irrespective of how much she scowls.

"But a bird is at least a more interesting target than this boring wick!" She sighs frustratedly.

"Imagine that wick to be the head of someone you don't like, and it won't be that boring any more. How about me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You have such a WEIRD sense of humour, Vadina!" Deva shakes her head, smiling at last.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Sanskrit word meaning 'female friend'.
> 
> The 'stages of archery' have been shamelessly taken from the Ramakrishnakathamrita!


End file.
